Trio
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Rachel really never gave Santana an answer. But what happens when one kiss will change everything. Even the two who were fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Trio**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LesbianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: Never Knew This Before**

**Pairings: Santana/Dani (At The Beginning) Santana/Rachel**

**Summary: Rachel really never gave Santana an answer. But what happens when one kiss will change everything. Even the two who were fighting. **

**Rated: PG-13 and R**

**Author's Note: New story! Hope you all will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND CHARACTERS! **

…**...**

"I just understand why my part? My understudy?"

Santana shrugged. "There was an opportunity, and I took it. You would have done the same thing, and then you would have fought to take down whoever was in your way even if it was me."

She had a point. I didn't know what to do then. To forgive her or to just walk away. Things were kind of weird between us now. And I feel as though it's my fault. Maybe I over reacted. I over reacted a lot. I was gonna say something but then the trio who kicked me and Santana out walked in.

I wanted to be happy. But I couldn't. It was just too difficult.

"I can't I have rehearsal." I told them.

They were talking about making curry and stuff, but I didn't want to be in the rom anymore so I made up an excuse.

"No no no babe stay. It'll make me feel less guilty about Kurt, kicking you out of the band."

"I can't. I have to work." Santana told her girlfriend.

"I'll see you guys later." I whispered as I walked past the four.

I don't even know why I'm doing this. I mean I should just tell her. Tell her to leave Dani and come be with me. But I can't. I'm mad and upset and It would just make things awkward for the two of us.

I needed to talk to her though. I need her to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was being a bitch too her and saying that you had a squirrel in your hair. I guess I could text her.

_Can we talk? –Rachel_

_Why? –Santana_

_Please… I need to tell you something. –Rachel_

_This better be important Berry. My break starts in ten minutes. –Santana_

_Alright. I'll be there soon. –Rachel_

I start my way towards the diner when I look up and realize that I'm already there. Funny. I didn't even know I was walking this way till I looked up.

I opened the doors and sat down at a table, while waiting for Santana.

Ten minutes later she sits down and crosses her arms. "Make it quick."

I stood up and walked over towards her and sat down. It felt a little awkward just even sitting here.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly.

"What?"

I sighed and looked at her right in the eyes. "I'm. I'm sorry." I looked back down into my hands and began talking. "I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you. I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm sorry for saying that you had a squirrel coming out of your hair. I'm sorry for every mean thing I said to. I'm sorr-"

Before I could finish my ranting speech, I felt her lips on mine. It was a nice feeling. A more warm and cozy feeling. We were sitting here kissing for like five minutes till she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I should have done that." She told me.

I stood up and looked at her before speaking. "I um. I gotta go."

"Wait Rachel."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

I walked away and didn't even look back. What just happened? I mean one minute we were kissing and the next thing I know I'm walking out. I mean can I be any more of an idiot. God why do I do this. I feel so stupid! And Santana has a girlfriend! GIRLFRIEND!

Fuck me. I'm ready to just pass out and think about anything else then Santana kissing me.

_Santana and Kurt's Apartment _

"Hey San."

I looked up see Dani sitting on the couch. But Elliot and Kurt were nowhere to be found.

"Hey babe. "I peck her lightly on the lips and smile. "Where's Kurt and Elliot?"

"They went out. Said they were going to a movie or something." She shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't want to go?"

"No. I wanted to wait for you. Is that okay."

I smiled and kiss her. We kissed for at least twenty seconds before I pull away. "That's totally okay with me."

"Wanna do something?" She asked me. Wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mmm. I bet I know what you want to do?"

She nodded, Bit her lip, and kissed me passionately on the lips. She brings me down onto the couch, and straddles my thighs. We're making out. But all I can think about is that kiss I had with Rachel. I mean… Her lips were so soft and just perfect. But I stopped my thoughts on Rachel and kept my mind on Dani.

"Babe?"

"Hm."

I tried stopping her but her lips are just awesome against my neck.

"Babe. Let's move this to the bedroom."

"Okay." She whispered seductively into my ear.

This was going to be the best night ever.

_The Next Morning. The Spotlight Diner_

I needed to think of a song to sing so that Santana doesn't know I have feelings for her. Maybe like a rock song. I always enjoy singing some rock. Mm maybe some Paramore.

"Hey Gunther. I'm gonna sing is that alright?"

He nodded at me and walk over to the juke box and find a paramour song. Perfect.

As the intro started out I rocked my way over towards Kurt and hugged him.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

I walk over to Santana and gave her a seductive wink and smile.

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life_

I got up to the stage and smile at the audience as they all smile and clap for me.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good_

I'm feeling this awesome rush as I go over towards Dani and the two of us just dance crazily.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself_

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

As the song ended. I had gotten a standing ovation. Wow it felt good. My breathe was a little heavy but I got over that as I walk over to Gunther and smile.

"Was that okay?"

"It was amazing Rachel. Well done. Now go and take the rest of the day off."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go and relax." He told me with a smile.

"Thanks Gunther."

I look over my should and see that Santana was staring at me. I gave her a small smile and walked out of the diner. Maybe the song would get her to think about me.

I just hope it was good enough for her.

…**..**

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Should I continue or not continue? Let me know what you all think! Also I'll be putting up a pole here soon. I'll let you know when it's up and ready! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Trio**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LesbianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: One Kiss Will Do The Trick**

**Pairings: Santana/Dani (At The Beginning) Santana/Rachel**

**Summary: Rachel really never gave Santana an answer. But what happens when one kiss will change everything. Even the two who were fighting. **

**Rated: PG-13 and R**

**Author's Note: New story! Hope you all will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND CHARACTERS! **

…**...**

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Alright guys. Let's take it from the top."

_You told me, there's no need  
To talk it out Cause it's too late  
To proceed. And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

No looking back I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken. But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me. Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role. You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep. But now I see things clear

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late. I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry

The music dies down and I just smile like an idiot. "Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was packing away my things when I heard heels clicking towards me.

"Hey Rach."

I turn around to see Santana walking towards me. God why is she here? "Hey San."

"I heard you sing. You did amazing." God her smile is amazing.

"Um. Thanks." I turn back around and finished packing up. When I turned back around, her arms were around my waist as she closed the gap between us. "What-What are you doing?" God this is a little awkward.

"I just can't stop thinking about you Rach." She tried kissing me but I stop her and pull out of her arms. "Rachel I-"

"No. No. No! You can't just come in here and just kiss me. Santana you have a girlfriend who loves you very much. You need to care for her. I know you like me but you don't love me. Santana you need to realize that I don't want to be with you. So please. Just don't talk to me unless it's at work."

I look at her one last time and walk out of the building. Ugh why is this so complicated? Of course I love her. But why did I have to go and say that. I am such an idiot.

Maybe I need to face facts that Santana is in love with Dani. More than she's in love with me.

**Santana's Point of View **

Why did I do that? I mean why did I have to go and see her rehearse. Ugh she's so complicated. I wanted to kiss her. I really did. But honestly. Why is she being so damn difficult? I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to kiss her. I knew she was lying. I just didn't want to say anything.

I hated that I did this to her. To us. I just don't know what to do?

"Hey Santana." I turn my head and see Elliot walking towards me.

"Hey Mr. Gilbert. Why you look lovely today." I totally had an idea and it so happens he walked in at the right time.

"Why thank you."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you help me with a song?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure. What song?"

I smiled. But maybe to happily. "I'll text yea the deets later. Bye!"

This was going to be the best day ever.

…**...**

_The Spotlight Diner_

**Santana's Point of View**

I was preparing myself to sing when I felt familiar hands covering my eyes. I turn around and see my girlfriend smiling at me. "Hey babe." I smile and kiss her lightly on the lips. "I thought you were out looking for another job?"

"I was. But I heard Elliot say you were going to sing a song so I came and stopped by. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Of course. I'm just about to sing right now…" Shit now I have to sing another song. Think Lopez think.

"Lopez you're up in five!"

Crap! Why can't I think of a song?

"Hey San you ready?"

"Elliot. We have to pick another song. Like now."

He looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Because just help me pick a song."

"Alright just chill."

I'm freaking out. I'm pacing back and forth in the back kitchen when I heard the door slam open.

"Santana Maria Lopez." Shit.

"Hey Rachel." I'm so stupid.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um. I'm about to go out there and sing?" Now I'm confused. "What are you doing?"

She glared me down and just grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her. Our faces were close enough to where she almost kissed me. But before I could speak she kissed me passionately. Our lips were moving together so perfectly and I just pulled her closer to me. I pushed her up against a wall and pulled her legs around my waist. It was a great kiss but then I remembered that my girlfriend was out there. So I pulled away, sat Rachel down and walked out of the door.

The music started and I immediately recognized the song.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

…**..**

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Let me know what you thought! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Trio**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LesbianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: Two Is Better Than One Pt. 1**

**Pairings: Santana/Dani (At The Beginning) Santana/Rachel**

**Summary: Rachel really never gave Santana an answer. But what happens when one kiss will change everything. Even the two who were fighting. **

**Rated: PG-13 and R**

**Author's Note: The song that was in the last chapter at the end was Incomplete by The Backstreet Boys. And the first song was called It's Alright, It's Ok by Ashley Tisdale. Enjoy the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND CHARACTERS! **

…**...**

**Rachel's Point of View**

I feel so confused right now. I mean Santana kissed me… I kissed her back… She's going out with Dani and I'm left with nothing… I mean I don't even know what's happening to me right now. First Santana kisses me. I run away. And secondly we make out in the back kitchen and she goes and sings that song to me… I mean how am I suppose too feel right now?

I don't know what to do… Maybe I should ask one of my dads… I think that what I'm going to do.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi daddy." I said smiling.

"_Rachel! Hi sweetheart! How are you?" _

"I'm doing okay. Funny Girl is almost arriving shortly. Are you and dad coming?"

"_Of course we are sweetie. Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"I actually have something to ask you."

"_What is it Rachel? Is everything okay?" _

"Okay. Santana kissed me. Twice but she's dating someone else who is an amazing person but kissing me is wrong and I don't know what to do and I'm so confused and then she sang this song to me which was kind of sad and kind of confusing at the same time. Daddy what do I do!"

"_Rachel. I think Santana might have a slight crush on you. But if she's dating someone else maybe you shouldn't do anything. It seems that Santana was just confused and hurt and just needed to cool off. But honey please don't tell her anything." _

I sighed. "Yea. Alright. Thanks daddy. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"_Love you too. Bye." _

I want to just punch a wall… And so I did. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Rachel?"

Fuck. Just my luck

"Hi. Santana." God my hand hurts.

"Did you just punch that wall?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Yea. And it fucking hurts."

She chuckled. "Alright. Let's get you to the doctor."

I need to ask her. "Santana?"

"Yea?"

I looked up at her and smiled softly. "Do you like me… You know.. More than friends?"

She looked down at me and smiled. "Rachel. I-"

…**..**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Let me know what you thought! I want to hear some suggestions you guys might have that I could put in the next chapter and in the future of chapters! Also I put up a poll! So go and do that! If you get it right I'll tell you what my next story is called and what story I'm thinking of re-writing! Thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trio**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LesbianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: Two Is Better Than One Pt. 2**

**Pairings: Santana/Dani (At The Beginning) Santana/Rachel**

**Summary: Rachel really never gave Santana an answer. But what happens when one kiss will change everything. Even the two who were fighting. **

**Rated: PG-13 and R**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update on this story! I've been having writers block on this story but hopefully I can get over that! Anyways enjoy the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND CHARACTERS! **

…**...**

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Alright guys. Let's take it from the top. I want this to be excellent and then you all can leave. Blaine. I know you know this song. So let's do this okay."

He smiled. "Got it Rach."

"Alright! Five, six, seven, eight."

_**(Blaine)**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day.  
You came into my life and I thought hey,  
You know, this could be something._

_**(Rachel)**_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say.  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing._

_**(Both)**_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_**(Rachel)**_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_**(Blaine)**__  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

_**(Both)**_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing._

_**(Both)**_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one._

_Flashback_

"_Santana?" _

"_Yea Rachel?"_

_I look up and smile softly. "Do you like me? You know more than friends?" _

"_Rachel I-"_

"_Santana! Hey!" _

_I turn around to see Dani coming towards us. I knew this was a mistake. I pull away from Santana and just smile at Dani._

"_I um. I'm gonna go to the hospital to check out my hand. I'll see you guys later." _

_Before I could walk away Santana grabs my arm and turns me around. "Do you want me to come with you?" _

_I shake my head. "No that's okay. You go with Dani and I'll just go and call Kurt or someone. Bye Santana." _

_I didn't look back. I just kept my head up and kept the tears in before they escaped._

_End of Flashback_

_**(Rachel)**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_**(Both)**_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
But I'll figure out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one

The song ended and I ended up giving Blaine a big hug. "Thanks for doing this with me Blaine. You're a great friend."

He hugged me tighter. "Anything for my friend."

It's been two weeks since I last spoke to Santana. She'd been on vacation with Brittany and I just can't help but think that the two are back together. I mean, Santana is still with Dani. But cheating on her with Brittany… What do I say to that? I don't. I'm moving on. Starting now I'm moving on from Santana. She's no longer going to be on my mind. All I'm going to be thinking about is Funny Girl and Funny Girl only… Well till the opening until I find something else to think about.

"You okay Rachel?"

I completely forgot I was still hugging Blaine. I pull away and smile. "Yea. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head. "No. No I'm good thanks though. We should probably pick up dinner."

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea."

I hope this not thinking about Santana works. If it doesn't than I'm totally screwed.

…**..**

_Two Days Later _

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Alright Rachel. You ready to rehears?"

I look at my director and nodded. "What song do you want me to rehears with?"

He handed me sheet music and walked up on the stage. "Think you can handle it?"

I smirk at him and throw the music down on the desk. "Hit it!"

_All my friends, they're different people  
Anxious like the ocean in a storm  
When we go out, yeah, we're electric  
Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one_

And why mess up a good thing, baby?  
It's a risk to even fall in love  
So, when you give that look to me  
I better look back carefully  
'Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

All my friends, stay up past midnight  
Looking for the thing to fill the void  
I don't go out much like I used to  
Something 'bout the strangers and the noise

And why leave when I got you, baby?  
It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill  
I never said you'd be easy  
But if it was all up to me  
I'd be no trouble, hey, we're in trouble

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

We are both young, hot-blooded people  
We don't wanna die alone  
Two become one, it could be lethal  
Sleeping with a friend

All my friends  
All my friends  
All my friends  
All my friends

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend

(All my friends) Sleeping with a friend  
(All my friends)  
If my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend  
I lay on the ground after dancing all over the stage and just smile. I sit up and everyone was clapping.

"Oh my god. That was amazing Rachel. Excellent job. You're excused for the day."

I nod and grabbed my band mates hand and as he stood up I saw a familiar brunette. What was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to be back from vacation till later tonight. I walk towards her and smile.

"Hey." She smiles back at me.

"Hey."

"Um. How was your vacation with Brittany?"

She smiled and looked down. "It was good. Relaxing."

"Sounds like fun Santana."

"I missed you though."

I looked up at her and she's smiling at me. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yea. I really did."

I didn't know what to say. Two days ago I would have totally just kissed her. But now… I don't know what to do. "Santana I-"

"Your question. That you asked me the other day."

"What about it?"

"I do like you Rachel." She shrugged. "More than just a friend actually."

"Santana I-"Before I could finishing talking, her lips were attached to mine. I hesitated for a moment before kissing back.

I didn't know what to do at the moment. I kept kissing her and then I realized that she was still with Dani. I pulled back a little, she leans back in to kiss me again but I step back.

"Rachel?"

"Santana. I… I can't I'm sorry."

"And why not?"

"Because I know you love Dani. Santana. And I'm not going to let you ruin that."

Before she could speak I turn around and walk away.

I hope she understands that I want her to be happy…

Even if it isn't with me.

…**..**

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Let me know your thoughts! Thanks! **

**Song 1: Boys Like Girls (Feat. Taylor Swift) – Two Is Better Than One**

**Song 2: Neon Trees – Sleeping With A Friend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trio**

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LesbianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: Stay With Me**

**Pairings: Santana/Dani (At The Beginning) Santana/Rachel**

**Summary: Rachel really never gave Santana an answer. But what happens when one kiss will change everything. Even the two who were fighting. **

**Rated: PG-13 and R**

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the long wait. But I'm hoping this chapter will be longer than the last one. Also there is gonna be a lot of singing in this chapter! Bear with me itll be worth it at the end I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY AND CHARACTERS! **

…**...**

**Rachel's Point of View**

_People  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people in the world,  
We're children, needing other children  
And yet letting our grown-up pride  
Hide all the need inside,  
Acting more like children  
Than children.  
Lovers are very special people,  
They're the luckiest people  
In the world.  
With one person, one very special person  
A feeling deep in your soul  
Says you were half,  
Now you're whole.  
No more hunger and thirst  
But first be a person  
Who needs people.  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people  
In the world!_

With one person, one very special person  
A feeling deep in your soul  
Says you were half,  
Now you're whole.  
No more hunger and thirst  
But first be a person  
Who needs people.

People who need people  
Are the luckiest people  
In the world!

Two more weeks and its opening night. God I can't believe this is happening. What would make it more memorable if Barbara Streisand was there. God I would die if she came and saw it. To bad it's not going to happen.

"Alright people listen up. We've got two weeks till we open. So my gift to you is the next four days off. So go on and do something crazy."

Good enough for me I need a break.

"Rachel can you hang back for a second."

"Yea what's up?" I hope I'm not in trouble.

"I know Santana isn't your understudy anymore.. But do you think she'll be abe to be your understudy for opening night?"

You've got to be kidding me… "Um I guess. Is there a reason why?"

"Just talk to her and I'll tell you later. I've gotta run so I'll see you in four days."

Just my fucking luck.

…**..**

**Santana's Point of You**

"Santana! I want you to sing a song for me. Can you do that?"

Great. This new manager is about five seconds from me kicking his ass.

"What song is it Frank?" Please don't be a Broadway song… Please!

"I told the band already so you should be ready to go." He walked away and I couldn't help but mumble to myself.

"You heard the guy. Hit it!"

_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay away for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one_

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

A standing ovation is always the best. But when the bell from the door rings I look to it and I see none other than the girl I'm in love with. Rachel.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Your shift isn't till tomorrow."

"We need to talk. Rupert wants you to be my understudy for opening night." Well I didn't see that one coming.

"Really? Why?"

I shrug. "Don't know. Said if you wanted it that I'd be a surprise so."

"Um yea I guess. If it's just only for one night."

"Awesome. Well I'll see you later."

She walks out before I could say anything else to her.

Why does she have to be so damn cute?

…**.**

**Rachel's Point of View**

_One Week Later _

"Rachel and Santana. I want you guys to sing this song together. I want it to be emotional. Got it?" We both nod as the band started playing.

**(Rachel)**

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

**(Both)**

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

**(Santana)**

_Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

**(Both)**

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

**(Rachel)**

_But darling. Stay. With me._

Before we could say anything to each other. Our lips were touching and my arms were wrapped around her neck and hers are around my waist holding me very close to her.

All my thought of Santana had come back and now…

Now.

I'm falling in love with one Santana Lopez.

…**..**

**Author's Note: Alright guys let me know what you thought! **

**Song 1: People – Barbra Streisand  
Song 2: Human – Christina Perri  
Song 3: Stay With Me – Sam Smith **


End file.
